


Chú định

by Helia (caretta)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Berserker Thor (Marvel), Bondage, Bottom Thor (Marvel), M/M, Mind Control
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: Fandom: Thor: RagnarokTóm tắt: Loki tự biết, hắn là kẻ được ăn cả ngã về không.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 3





	Chú định

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: Beat the Devil's Tattoo - Black Rebel Motorcycle Club.

Có lẽ Loki nên sớm biết hắn sẽ có kết cục này. Nửa bước sau ngai vàng, hơi chệch bên tay phải -- thân tín, nhưng không thân cận; đó là định mệnh các bà Norn đã dệt cho, quyền trượng hắn có tung hoàng bao nhiêu cũng không thể xé rách. Hắn chỉ thích hợp làm con rắn luồn lách trong tay áo, làm cái bóng lẩn khuất sau màn, làm tiếng thì thầm bên tai đế vương; tuyệt không bao giờ có cơ hội được chính mình toả sáng, mà có, cũng không thể lâu dài. Hắn từng vì sự thật đó mà thống hận điên cuồng, từng muốn xé rách càn khôn chỉ mong một cơ hội xoay trời chuyển đất. Bởi khi đó, người sẽ ngồi lên ngai vàng chỉ có thể là Thor. Hắn có thể cho mình yêu kính Frigga, cho mình khao khát được Odin công nhận, cho mình trùn gối trước Thanos; nhưng với Thor, hắn không cam lòng kém cạnh, dù chỉ bằng nửa sợi tơ.

May thay, thế cờ hắn tưởng phải chơi đến lưỡng bại câu thương, có người đi qua thản nhiên hất đổ.

Loki đứng thẳng, tay chắp sau lưng, lẳng lặng quan sát Hela bàn chính sự. Quân vương hơn thua ở chỗ biết dùng người -- từ khi có hắn dưới trướng, chị ta đã hiểu rằng việc mình không giỏi mà có kẻ khác giỏi hơn thì cứ giao phắt, chẳng phải bận lòng chi cho mệt. Vì vậy nội vụ, ngoại giao, thông thương, nông nghiệp,... phàm những gì không phải việc binh, đều do Tể tướng là hắn cai quản.

Không thể phủ nhận, Hela là thiên tài quân sự. Chín cõi bị hắn thả rông suốt mấy năm đội lốt Odin, chị ta chỉ mất vài tháng đã bãi bình. Binh đoàn chết chóc của Hela đi trước, không tiếc thương, không khoan nhượng; như dịch châu chấu tràn qua đô thành phồn hoa, ruộng đồng màu mỡ, khi rút đi để lại xơ xác tiêu điều. Sau đó quân cứu trợ của Loki sẽ tới, chữa bệnh, cứu tế, dựng kẻ nào thuần phục lên ngôi, kí hiệp ước sáp nhập lãnh thổ vào Đế chế Hoàng kim. Ba năm đủ để guồng máy ấy hoạt động nhịp nhàng. Của cải ùn về Asgard, lòng dân cũng dần dần thuận theo. Số ít kẻ chống đối đã theo Heimdall lên tàu trốn đi. Nếu chúng dám bén mảng đến biên giới Asgard, Loki tin hắn có cách khiến kẻ cứng đầu nhất phải quy thuận.

"Y lệnh ta, ba ngày nữa xuất hành. Cho các ngươi lui."

"Tuân mệnh, thưa Hoàng thượng!"

Tướng lĩnh cúi chào, sau đó lục tục rời khỏi lều. Hela thư thái vươn mình, uyển chuyển như mãng xà luồn quanh chân con mồi trong đầm nước. Chị ta ngoắc tay, "Mang rượu tới đây, Hoàng đệ. Chúng ta đều cần một chén."

Loki hơi nhướn chân mày. Một túi da cùng hai chiếc cốc bạc từ góc phòng lững lờ trôi đến, Hela đón lấy, hào phóng rót đầy.

"Vì Asgard!" Chị ta nâng cốc.

"Vì Asgard." Loki khẽ nghiêng đầu thay cho chạm ly, một hơi uống cạn.

Đến nửa tuần rượu thứ ba, Hela mới nói lí do hắn được triệu đến.

"Hành quân lần này, ta cần con sư tử nhỏ của chúng ta."

Mắt Loki lập tức đanh lại,

"Không thể!"

Như được vía, Hela phá ra cười.

"Cẩn thận nào, Hoàng đệ. Đừng quên ta là vua! Thứ gì của đệ cũng là của ta, huống chi, ta còn chưa ban nó cho đệ?"

Cười dứt hơi, thôi ngả ngớn, chị ta ngồi thẳng dậy.

"Phải, ta đã nói đấy. 'Mang nó đi đến khi ta có chỗ dùng.' Đệ chỉ là người trông coi. Nay ta có việc cần, ngoan ngoãn buộc nó trước lều ta sáng ngày hành quân, đừng chậm trễ."

Loki cười khẩy, nụ cười không chạm đến mắt.

"Tỷ nói hay lắm. Sao tỷ không sợ ta thả anh ta ra, cho anh ta nghiền đoàn quân của tỷ thành bột cám?"

Hela phẩy tay, rót thêm rượu,

"Nếu làm được ngươi đã làm rồi."

Loki nhìn theo cái bóng mảnh mai mà góc cạnh ấy vén màn vào phòng ngủ đặt sau ngai vàng.

"Tỷ nghĩ ma thuật của ta không đủ mạnh--"

"Đủ, thừa ấy chứ," tiếng lười biếng vọng ra. "Nhưng mất bùa, nó cũng không còn là thú cưng bảo gì nghe nấy của đệ nữa. Đệ bỏ được không?"

Bất thần, rèm vạch mở bên tai hắn.

"Ta nghĩ đệ sợ, Loki. Không sợ bị nghiền thành bột, mà sợ ánh mắt kẻ ấy khi nhận ra đệ đã làm gì. Sợ rằng trước khi chết, đệ sẽ biết chắc chắn, biết hoàn toàn, rằng Thor không thể, cũng sẽ không, bao giờ, yêu, đệ."

Màn kéo roẹt lại trước khi bùa phép của hắn chạm đến mục tiêu, làm cháy xém một mảng nhung dày. Hắn lật tung bạt bước xồng xộc ra ngoài, tiếng cười lanh lảnh chói tai đuổi sát theo, xen lẫn vào tuyết lạnh.

***

Nhìn đống người rên rỉ ngổn ngang trước cửa, Loki chỉ thấy giận chồng thêm giận.

"Một lũ vô dụng! Tất cả lui xa mười thước, cấm ai vào nếu không có lệnh của ta!"

Bọn thuộc hạ mặt mũi bầm dập, áo giáp xộc xệch dắt díu nhau chạy xa. Loki vẫy Gungnir tạo thành mấy vòng kết giới trước khi bước vào lều, hắn không muốn những âm thanh tiếp theo bị kẻ nào nghe thấy.

Quỳ gối trên thảm lông dê, nửa thân trên trần trụi đầy thương tích, là tạo vật xinh đẹp nhất, cũng đáng căm hờn nhất mà Loki từng biết. Tóc vàng toả xuống, từng lọn bết máu lẫn bùn, trùm lên vòng kim loại cao ba đốt tay, chiều dày hai đốt tay bao quanh cổ. Bên ngoài có sáu cái mấu được nối vào sáu sợi xích vàng, đầu kia ghim lên những móc câu khổng lồ hắn đã dùng ma thuật đính trên không trung, người khổng lồ băng cũng không thể giật đứt. Hai cổ tay cũng mang còng dày, xích kéo xuống nền đất, máu tứa ra cùng bắp tay căng chặt cho thấy người kia vẫn không ngừng tìm cách thoát ra. Cả người anh ta ướt đẫm mồ hôi, da thịt lấp loáng dưới ánh nến; tràn ngập căn phòng là mùi rỉ sắt trộn cùng tiếng thở phì phò của thú hoang bị dồn đến đường cùng. Loki tiến một bước, anh ta chợt gục đầu, phun ra một thứ ngay bên chân hắn. Loki lấy mũi giày lật ra.

Một cái tai.

Đến lượt hắn bật cười.

"Hoàng huynh, ngoan nào," hắn hơi cúi xuống, dỗ dành. "Ngẩng mặt nhìn ta."

Thor vùng vẫy, xích rung leng keng, mặt vẫn kiên quyết cúi gằm. Không một âm thanh nào ngoài tiếng thở phát ra, thú nuôi không cần biết nói. Loki hơi tung Gungnir rồi bắt lại, để tay cầm lùi xa một chút, sau đó tuồn mũi giáo đến lật một lọn tóc rủ che. Nửa con ngươi xanh biếc liếc thấy hắn, lại bị vụt quay đầu giấu đi. Nhưng hắn kịp thấy, trong đó không có gì ngoài sợ hãi. Một con mèo hoang bất thần bị sập cửa nhốt vào nhà, sẽ chỉ biết xù lông cào thét; nó không hiểu được con người muốn giữ nó lại để chăm sóc, cho nó ăn no, cho nó nơi trú nắng trú mưa. Chưa kể bọn thuộc hạ ngu xuẩn còn cầm chổi chạy theo đuổi bắt, tìm cách nhốt vào lồng, bị cắn đứt tai là đáng.  
Hắn thử lại lần nữa. Gungnir nhẹ nhàng rẽ tóc ra, ấp lên cái má bướng bỉnh, từ từ đẩy nó quay lại với hắn.

"Hoàng huynh, ta đây mà. Nhìn ta."

Nín thở. Thế rồi đôi con ngươi dừng lại ở mắt hắn. Có gì đó rung động. Phép thuật từ khoé miệng hắn tràn ra như khói, lan về phía Thor, chui vào mũi, vào tai, vào miệng, vào mắt. Nó rút sạch vào người anh ta, lan toả, đan xen. Vai Thor rung lên, căng thẳng, yết hầu trượt lên xuống, tay run run xiết chặt lại mở ra. Anh ta đang chống cự, rất yếu ớt, có một phần đâu đó hắn vẫn không thể tìm ra để chinh phục hoàn toàn. Vậy nên sau ba năm, đôi lúc anh ta vẫn phát điên. Hắn chỉ có thể đan lưới của mình kín hơn, tạo cho khói dày đặc hơn, để một chút thanh tỉnh đó bị kiềm chân càng lâu càng tốt. Rồi hắn sẽ tìm được cách, sớm thôi.

Đôi tay Thor buông lỏng, vai xuội xuống.

Rất sớm thôi...

***

"Hmm, lại đây ta xem nào..."

Đang trầm mình trong bồn nước nóng, Loki chợt lười nhác vẫy tay. Thor ngừng lau rửa, buông khăn, rẽ về phía hắn qua làn hơi như sương mỏng. Hắn vịn tay anh ta ngồi thẳng dậy, vuốt lấy một lọn tóc còn vương ít máu rủ trước vai Thor. Ngấm nước vài lần, máu tan, mái tóc trở lại màu vàng lấp lánh mà xem ra, kẻ nào từng là Quốc vương Asgard cũng đều khao khát. Odin muốn tài phú, Hela muốn vinh quang, còn hắn...

Cuốn lọn tóc vào ngón tay, Loki dùng nó kéo đầu người kia dần thấp xuống, đến khi ghé sát mặt mình.

"Gọi tên ta."

Câu trả lời đến không chậm không nhanh.

"Loki."

Không vừa, không đủ.

"Một lần nữa."

"Loki."

Một cái rèm bỗng bị vạch ra trong tâm trí hắn.

'Đệ sợ, Loki. Sợ nếu giải bùa ra đệ sẽ biết chắc chắn, biết hoàn toàn, rằng Thor chưa bao giờ, sẽ không bao giờ--"

Hắn nắm cổ người kia lôi khỏi bồn tắm.

Ném xuống giường, ướt sũng, sạch trơn. Ba năm nay, gần như không một ngày hắn bỏ qua nghi thức này. Hai đầu gối nâng lên, rộng mở, hắn cắm vào, nghiền sâu, phản ứng của Thor không lâu sau cũng đến. Mê say, rên rỉ, "Lokilokiloki..." Như vậy mới đúng, như vậy mới là cách hắn đáng được gọi tên. Miết mải đến hừng đông, hắn bắn ra, hai tay cắm sâu vào tóc anh ta không biết là giày vò hay âu yếm. Ngoài tình dục cùng mỏi mệt, đôi mắt kia không còn gì khác. Không có yêu, không có hận.

Không có cả Loki.

***

Thor là tạo vật hắn căm hờn nhất, nhưng cũng xinh đẹp nhất. Nhất là khi chiến đấu. Xích đứt, còng rơi, lưỡi vô thức liếm vết máu văng lên khoé miệng.

Quân địch bạt ngàn, đông như kiến cỏ. Lớp sau đè lớp trước, xương giáp tan thành tro bay như tuyết giữa trời. Con người biết quăng giáp chạy, dân Chín cõi cũng sẽ cứu lấy thân. Nhưng binh đoàn của Hela đã chết rồi. Không biết đau, không biết sợ. Không biết lùi bước, càng không biết hỏi chủ soái đi đâu.

"Đẹp quá phải không, Hoàng tỷ?"

Hắn nói, vuốt ve thủ cấp Hela hắn đặt trong lòng. Nữ thần Chết không thể chết, chỉ có thể bị phong ấn, cất giấu đi. Sau đôi mắt vô thần này, chị ta vẫn nhìn được hắn, nghe thấy hắn. Phần hắn, ung dung ngồi vắt vẻo, một tay chống Gungnir, ngắm cảnh bi hùng hắn tạo ra làm nền để tôn xứng một người. Mái tóc như nắng tung bay, tiếng gầm vang cùng sét trời rung động, tiêu diệt một đội quân không hồn phách, không có sinh linh nào sẽ cửa nát nhà tan. Trong linh hồn Thor là cơn bã quay cuồng, hắn giúp anh ta trút nó ra, không phải lên thường dân vô tội như ba năm nay, mà với chính những kẻ mang anh ta làm vũ khí kiêm trò tiêu khiển.

Đánh tan khói, rút lưới đi. Khiến cho nó ngày càng mảnh hơn, cùng lúc quân đội của Hela sắp tan rã hoàn toàn, cùng lúc Thor ngày càng tiến đến gần chỗ hắn.

Tới đây. Mắt xanh nuốt cháy tâm hồn, nỗi căm hờn nguyên thuỷ, không giới hạn, không cơn cớ, chỉ muốn huỷ diệt tất cả, thiêu rụi đến mầm ác cuối cùng. Thanh tẩy mặt đất này, qua nước mưa tưới rửa, năm sau sẽ nhú lại chồi xanh.

Giây phút lưỡi kiếm xuyên qua ngực, hắn giật đứt bùa.

Đôi mắt trong sạch của Thor, đôi mắt không bao giờ biết dối. Ngơ ngác, bàng hoàng. Thoáng chốc lấp đầy kí ức, hắn bắt tay với Hela ngay sau khi Mjolnir bị bóp nát ra sao, bọn họ cầm tù anh ta bằng bùa phép như thế nào. Anh ta mang xích trên cổ như chó ngao bị lùa vào trận chiến. Những đêm thần phục cho hắn mặc sức truy hoan. Bàn tay anh ta rứt đứt đầu Hela, ngay sau khi hắn hoàn thành phong ấn. Và lúc này anh ta nhìn xuống, máu theo cán kiếm chảy giọt xuống tay. Anh ta phải hiểu tại sao. Phản bội, căm thù. Yêu, hận. Đôi mắt ấy chỉ có hắn. Toàn bộ, ngập tràn, hoàn toàn, là hắn. Loki. Không cần biết là tình cảm nào, không cần biết trước sau, cho đến hết cuộc đời, Thor sẽ không bao giờ quên được.

Anh ta, tự tay, giết đồng bào mình.

Anh ta, tự tay, giết chị em mình.

Anh ta, tự tay, xé nát sinh mệnh mình.

Đây mới là vị trí vốn dành cho hắn. Một cái dằm không thể dứt trong trái tim Thor.

Cảm tạ các bà Norn.

Thế đã là quá đủ.

End.

==============================

Ốm phát mà tháo được block tôi cũng muốn ốm thêm tăng nữa (*´ω｀*)*


End file.
